


Everyone: Be Seventeen

by theenglishmanwithallthebananas



Series: Broadwaystuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Fluff, Gen, Heathers - Freeform, Musicalstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenglishmanwithallthebananas/pseuds/theenglishmanwithallthebananas
Summary: And I know, I know, I know
  
  It can be beautiful...





	

**Author's Note:**

> part 2: electric boogaloo. the non-shippy and less sad one.


End file.
